Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming method.
Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) or a laser printer, a multi tray unit (multi bin unit) including a plurality of trays is used to distribute and eject a plurality of printed matters.